guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wanted: Justiciar Kimii
Summary *Gain passage to Riverside Province and kill Justiciar Kimii *''*BONUS*'' Kill Justiciar Kimii in Hard Mode Dialogue :"Justiciar Kimii has been responsible for the "re-education" of countless Krytans, using her powerful Mesmer abilities to traumatize her victim'ssic] minds to the point of catatonia. She has reduced some of the greatest philosophers and intellectuals of Kryta to drooling simpletons simply because they refused to accept the White Mantle's Unseen Gods as their own. Disturbingly, Justiciar Kimii claims this mind warping process is a "cure," and that while the procedure has some unfortunate side effects, living a life without accepting the Unseen Ones as the true gods of Tyria is even worse. She was last seen in Riverside Province, searching for non-believers in need of her treatment. Queen Salma offers a reward and her gratitude to those who rid Kryta of Kimii's twisted form of therapy once and for all. Speak to Blade Operative Paulina in Sanctum Cay to have a boat sneak you into the province under cover of night." If you have already completed The Battle for Lion's Arch: :"Re-create this classic event from the War in Kryta! Justiciar Kimii was responsible for the "re-education" of countless Krytans during the reign of the White Mantle, using her powerful Mesmer abilities to traumatize her victim'ssic] minds to the point of catatonia. She reduced some of the greatest philosophers and intellectuals of Kryta to drooling simpletons simply because they refused to accept the White Mantle's Unseen Gods as their own. She was hunted down in Riverside Province by allies of Kryta who put a permanent end to Kimii's twisted mind games. Slay Justiciar Kimii once again in this completely accurate historical re-creation. Speak to Blade Operative Paulina in Sanctum Cay to have a boat sneak you into the province under cover of night." Walkthrough Begin from Sanctum Cay after talking to Operative Paulina. Follow the path from your starting location to the Temple of the Unseen, going backwards of the mission path. Justiciar Kimii spawns very close to where Willem the Demeaning is in Riverside Assassination. If that quest is active, Kimii should be killed before completing the quest, triggering the timer. Otherwise, the rear entrance will be open and this will be the easiest way there. Justiciar Kimii's group has a single Jade in addition to random White Mantle units. Notes *Kimii's use of Armor of Sanctity and Conviction make her very resilient to damage. Heavy condition removal is suggested to circumvent Armor of Sanctity. *Melee players, especially Warriors, should cease attacking when Kimii uses Sympathetic Visage, and focus on another target instead. *When taking the rear entrance, it is possible for your team to avoid Cairn the Cunning's group and sneak past Kimii's group to the stairs on top of the platform. This has some tactical advatage, but will cut off your escape route. *If any party member has Riverside Assassination active, there will be much more White Mantle opposition as you approach the temple. In addition, there will be an Ether Seal in the temple. Since that quest can be completed in Normal Mode with no loss of rewards from Hard Mode, it is suggested that anyone hunting Justiciar Kimii should abandon Riverside Assassination to reduce the amount of foes to deal with. Category:Prophecies quests Category:Shining Blade bounties